A letter from Hayley to her daughter Hope
by stargate49
Summary: One day not long after Hope is born Hayley sits down at her laptop and writes her daughter a letter.


My Dearest Hope,

I hope that you and your Aunt Rebekah are doing extremely well, that you're happy and healthy. I miss you so much baby girl.

Your father and I aren't talking. If we are in the same room or are at the family dinner (every Friday night, your Uncle Elijah insists) we are casual to each other, but other than that it is radio silence from both ends. We both blame each other for you being gone. We both know that you should be with us. We should be the ones raising you, not your Auntie Bex. But this is what is best for you right now, so this is what we are doing. I can't wait for the day when New Orleans is going to be safe enough for you to come home to us. I can guarantee that neither your father nor I will be letting you out of our sights for very long. You are so loved Hope.

I honestly don't know who is taking your being gone the hardest; me, your father, or your uncle Elijah? You may be wondering why your Uncle Elijah would be taking your being gone as hard as your father and I, other than the fact that you are his niece and he loves you very much. Well when we found out I was pregnant with you we all had very different reactions. Your father and my reactions weren't the same, but they were definitely a lot closer than your Uncle Elijah's.

He saw your being as something that the Mikaelson family hadn't had in a very long time. HOPE. Hope that your father would change his ways, hope that you would somehow bring everyone in this crazy family together again as a real true family for the first time in over 1000 years. Well he was right about most of it.

While your father, at first, saw you as a weakness and didn't care what happened to you or me. But your Uncle Elijah showed him that there can be strength in family. Now while your father said it was because every king needs an heir, I didn't believe him. I was proven right the night you were born. When you were born I couldn't see you, but I could see your father. I knew the moment you were born; not because I could feel it, but because I saw the look of utter astonishment and undeniable love on your fathers face. I think that it is safe to say that that was the moment when Niklaus Mikaelson (aka your father) first experienced true love. When he realized that he helped create you. That the perfect little innocent baby he was looking at was there because of him. Because he decided that he wanted you to live.

As for me, I freaked out over the fact that I was somehow pregnant with some magical miracle baby. Nobody ever even asked me if I wanted to be pregnant they just automatically assumed that because I was a woman that I would want to keep the baby. They were wrong; at first. I didn't want you, not because I thought you were a weakness but because I didn't think that I would be a good mum. I didn't think that I would be able to take care of a baby. Even after your father decided that he wanted me to keep you I still didn't. It wasn't until I had to fight for not just my survival but yours that I realized that I wanted you. That somehow I would figure out how to be a good mum; a mum that you would be proud of. I hope I did a pretty good job.

I never expected that my first decision as your mum would be to send you away. That thought never even crossed my mind. But if people thought that you were alive they would always hunt you. You would never have the chance to live a somewhat normal life, because come on I mean how normal of a life can you have being raised by your vampire aunt? Anyways, however normal of a life that you have with your Auntie Bex at least I know that you are loved and that you will always, always be safe and with your true family.

You never have a reason to feel that because we sent you away that we didn't love you. Because we will always love you Hope Andrea Nicolette Mikaelson. Your parents always loved you and will until the end of time, actually even after the end of time.

When you are older you will hear stories about your father and the rest of our family. No matter how bad the stories are, remember this to be true. For 1000 years the 3 eldest Mikaelson children could never truly agree on anything. You were the first thing that they all whole heartedly agreed about. Out of everything in the universe the Mikaelsons agreed about the life of an unborn baby and that they would do whatever it took to keep that baby safe and they have.

I love you baby girl.

Always and Forever,

Your mum, Hayley Marshall


End file.
